


Subconsient

by Feelix_feels



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, And there's no twisted shit this time, Huddling For Warmth, I swear, Insomnia, M/M, Prompt Fic, just fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels
Summary: C'est la seule malédiction auquel il n'a pas trouvé de remède : Elias souffre d'insomnies
Relationships: Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Subconsient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperiorKenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorKenshi/gifts).



Il avait beau fixé le plafond de leur abri, rien ne changeait. L’épuisement était en train de l’achever, et les monticules de terre irrégulière refusaient de lui offrir un semblant de compagnie. La pluie tombait au dehors, sous le renfoncement où ils avaient élu leur semblant de campement. Les quelques racines qui dépassaient de leur cachette naturelle s’imbibait d’eau devant ses yeux, menaçant leur feu qui brûlait encore.

Élias, lui, avait l’impression de tourner en rond. Il avait changé de positions vingt fois, mais le sol était trop dur, trop meuble, le feu trop brillant, d'autres trop sereinement de l’autre côté. Il s’énervait tout seul, les paupières irritées, l’envie de mordre dans quelque chose pour éviter de crier…

Ses compagnons d’infortune étaient tous assoupis, bercé par le vent, par la pluie, par tous ses sons qui lui voulaient du mal.

Il n’était pas sûr de quand ça avait commencé à devenir insupportable, mais quand ça l’était devenu, il était sorti de sa couche, avait parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparaient du feu enjambant le druide qui dormait, et avait attendu sur le tronc d’arbre, enroulé dans ses fourrures que la nuit ne disparaisse.

Quelques flammes venaient lécher l’air froid d’un printemps à peine installé. Ils n’avaient pas été assigné à des tours de garde, trop occupés à être des sorciers dans une compagnie de chevaliers. L’enchanteur savait qu’il était suffisamment aguerri pour garder les menaces à distance pour trois, il avait le sommeil léger…

Il ne s’était écoulé que quelques minutes quand une main vint le sortir de sa transe. Glissant du milieu de son dos, comme aveuglément. Il sursauta, tendu, et tourna les yeux vers la source du mouvement, happé.

« - Élias…? » Merlin ronronna, sa voix endolorie par le sommeil. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

Putain, il l’avait presque oublié, lui…

Merlin, emmitouflé jusqu’au nez dans les fourrures argentées, ressemblait plus à un cadavre avalé par un loup géant qu’à un homme endormi. Les quelques boucles qui dépassaient se fondant avec ses couvertures, brouillant la frontière un peu plus. Le bras animé, puisqu’il n’était que ça, avait jeté son dévolu sur le bas de sa chemise. Pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire…

« - J’vous en pose des questions ? » Élias ricana. Écrasant ses mains sur son visage pour casser le picotement dans ses yeux, se préparant mentalement à une conversation qui allait, forcément s’imposer. « … J’arrive pas à dormir… »

Ça paraissait débile, mais c’était vrai, et le druide était bien trop crevé pour être cassant... Tant mieux, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un gamin apeuré. Alors gamin peut-être, hein, on évitait jamais le danger, mais apeuré.

Il avouerait pas que la forêt lui collait les miquettes, parce que c'était pas vrai. Mais en jetant un œil vers l’entrée de la caverne où les arbres engloutissaient la nuit noire, il se demandait si elle avait pas un bout d'effet sur lui quand même. Les troncs millénaires, épais comme des jambes de géants ramenaient l’inquiétude, presque enfantine, qu’un monstre ne débarque pour les dévorer… Pas suffisamment pour être une inquiétude avérée, hein? Mais suffisamment pour pas améliorer les choses.

Alors il enfonçait le bout de sa canne dans les cendres, pour ranimer un peu plus le feu, histoire de dissuader les quelques-uns qui pouvaient trainer.

« - Et l’autre con s’est endormi… » Il continua, faisant un geste vain vers Perceval. « J’prends son tour de garde.

\- Non. » Merlin répondit, la voix un peu cassée.

Élias haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« - Comment ça ‘‘non’’ ?

\- Non. Z’allez vous coucher. C’pas vot’ boulot. 

\- Excusez-moi ? »

Élias pivota complètement vers le druide, prêt à mordre dans le bâton qu’il lui tendait avec les pires insultes. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la main de Merlin retomber. Le geste était simple mais la chute était lente, de son dos, à son avant-bras, caressant la peau nue comme une plume effleure la surface de l’eau avant de retomber sur sa main, et l’enchanteur bataillait pour respirer.

Effacés les géants, les augures et les insomnies, il ne sentait plus que la main un peu bourrue sur la sienne, le moment qui s’éternisait, et l’adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines. Prisonnier d’un geste si délibérément involontaire, comme gelé par les yeux d’un basilic, si les basilics avaient été un jour si doux.

« - C’quoi qui vous empêche de dormir ? » Merlin continua, un peu plus étiré cette fois.

« - J’sais pas… Ça fait trois jours et plus j’suis épuisé moins j’dors… » Il avoua, incapable de retenir ses mots, passant son pouce anxieux sur la main qui s’éternisait sur la sienne. « Y a rien qui marche- J’ai froid aussi ! On est en plein courant d’air, il fait humide. J’me les caille… ! Puis j’cauchemarde souvent, y a pas moyen d’avoir la paix. »

Il lui confiait ça comme s’il y pouvait quelque chose, mais il n’espérait rien du tout, de plus qu’un conseil prémâché pour d’autres. Comme pour confirmer, Merlin ne répondit pas, étirant le moment en longueur. Élias s’imagina qu’il s’était peut-être déjà rendormi. Puis un long soupir vint heurter le silence.

« - Z'avez pas une potion de sommeil ?

\- J'pensais pas qu'on se serait perdu aussi longtemps dans la forêt, j'vous rappelle que je suis censé voyager avec un druide... Que la forêt c'est son truc !

\- Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris. Monsieur se croit meilleur que tout le monde, mais j'vous f'rais dire que vous êtes aussi paumés !

\- C'est bon, retournez vous coucher, vous occupez pas de moi. » L'enchanteur souffla, se retournant complètement, « J'ai l'habitude, j'vais m'en sortir. »

Le druide insista, de la seule façon qu'il connaissait vraiment. Cette fois-ci ses doigts étaient un peu plus délibérés quant ils s’accrochèrent à son poignet, essayant de le retenir.

« - Rapprochez vot’ natte… »

Il failli s’étouffer.

C’était pas rare pour lui qu’il finisse par faire copain-copain avec un des mercenaires qui l’embarquait en voyage au point de carrément pioncer collé-serré pour pas mourir d’hypothermie. Mais là…

Là c’était Merlin… C’était pas un type qu’il croiserait plus. C’était un chieur. Son chieur de prédilection, certes, mais un chieur quand même. Et qui avait essayé de l’étriper une paire de fois. Alors se planquer contre lui…

Rien qu’imaginer se retrouver le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, à respirer son odeur de mousse, de terre mouillée et la pointe d’amande qui se cachait derrière ça lui retournait le ventre. Mais alors être planté à quelques centimètres de lui, ça allait l’entêter jusqu’à ce que le matin arrive. Déjà rien que le regarder dormir ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il avait l’air tellement paisible, et lui…

« - Vous êtes pas malade vous !

\- Faites pas chier, je veux dormir aussi, hein.

\- C’est vous qui me faites chier !

\- Élias. »

Et il était tellement ferme que ça ressemblait à un ordre. L’enchanteur résista un instant, avant de soupirer. C’était rien. Rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire en tout cas... Il se montait juste un cake parce qu’il était… Parce que c’était… Il glissa sa couche dépliée à côté de la sienne, s’approchant précautionneusement du druide endormi. Mal assuré au possible...

Le bras avait encore le bras tendu sous lui, et il fallut un moment incroyablement long à Élias pour comprendre que c’était une invitation discrète à y mettre sa tête. Il hésita encore sentant une espèce de nausée lui prendre le ventre, mais épuisé, fini par céder. Se couchant dos à lui, les bras croisés.

« - Voilà. C’est bon ? Vous êtes content ? »

Le druide grogna pour seule réponse, et tout bougea d’un coup. Il entendit la fourrure se froisser dans son dos, et le bras sous son crâne se referma autour des épaules du sorcier, collant l’arrière de sa tête contre le torse chaud du druide. Élias n’eut même pas le temps d’essayer de se dégager, l’autre bras de Merlin glissant le long de ses côtes, ajustant une partie de sa fourrure sur lui comme il plaquait un peu plus son corps contre le sien dans une étreinte étriquée.

Il allait jamais s’endormir. Il allait jamais s’endormir. Merlin sentait bon, il sentait le sommeil, et la chaleur et tout ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il avait la respiration lourde, les bras encore plus, et il tenait Élias assez fermement pour être rassurant, mais assez délicatement pour être fondamentalement de de trop. Les longues boucles dégoulinaient pèles-mêles, jetées au-dessus de son épaule, et si Élias bougeait un peu il pouvait les atteindre. Mais il était _figé_. En faites il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Ses joues étaient brûlantes, son cœur battait si fort qu’il aurait pu réanimer tout un cimetière et oh, par Babd- il allait jamais s’endormir.

Le matin l’avait rattrapé comme la sensation d’un pied qui venait secouer ses côtes. Élias ouvrit les yeux un instant, s’enfouissant un peu plus profondément dans sa couverture lourde, refusant de bouger de sa place. L’inconfort dur d’un lit de campagne s’était transformé pendant son sommeil sans rêves.

En ouvrant les yeux, par-delà les argents de ses couettes de fourrure, il pouvait voir que le jour était levé. Même si les murs terreux de leur abri et l’épaisseur lourde de la canopée les en avaient préservés, il voyait les éclats dorés du soleil qui faisait voler les particules de poussière. Il avait dormi d’une traite, et sans accroc, finalement… Et il avait encore envie que ça ne dure, un petit peu…

« - Allez M’sieur Élias… » La voix de Perceval pénétra, claire comme de l’eau de roche. « On vous a laissé dormir, mais là le roi va nous faire notre fête. »

Élias s’entendit grogner pour simple protestation… Il fallait qu’il se lève, il avait des responsabilités. Il referma ses mains sur la prise qu’il tenait, et Merlin eut un petit rire, bourré à ras-bord de tendresse, juste au-dessus de son oreille.

Puis la nuit précédente lui remonta soudain violemment en mémoire.

« - Excusez-le. » Merlin continua, sa main traçant des cercles discrets dans son dos, sous les illusions des couvertures. « Ça fait plusieurs nuits qu’il dort à peine…

\- Ouais moi je comprends ça… » Perceval avait répondu, anxieux. « Mais vous allez voir, ça va encore me retomber sur la pomme. Soi-disant que je traîne des pieds. »

Élias, mortifié, releva lentement ses yeux vers le haut de son crâne.

Les yeux de Merlin, bleus comme la mer et aussi profond, attrapèrent son regard tout de suite… Ils étaient encore plus emmêlés qu’ils ne l’avaient été en s’endormant, comprit-il. Il sentait son genou glissé entre ses jambes, ses doigts perdus dans la masse de cheveux clairs, l’autre main, pressée entre leur torse, agrippée au pendentif de pierre, l’empêchant, au mieux de bouger, au pire de repousser les lèvres qui trainaient contre son front...

« - On aura qu’à dire qu’on s’est perdu. » Rétorqua Élias de sa place, réussissant à paraître nonchalant alors qu’il était livide, comme pour dire à Perceval d’évacuer. Il sentit Merlin se tendre, soudainement tout aussi horrifié. « Allez-y. J’me lève, c’promis. »

Il pouvait presque voir Perceval délibérer avec lui-même, avant d’entendre le son de ses pas s’écarter de la scène catastrophique. Un long moment passa, Merlin laissant Élias s’écarter de lui, l’enchanteur se dégageant à peine suffisamment pour tenir une conversation, et enfoncer deux yeux pleins de reproches dans les siens. Il le détestait. Il le détestait de toutes ses forces. Merlin ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose-

« - Dites rien ! » Élias le pressa, s’extirpant de lui, s’extirpant de leurs draps emmêlés. Fuyant. Comme il rempaquetait tout le barda de la nuit, il essayait d’enfoncer ses joues rouges dans ses épaules relevées. « On est pas obligés de s’expliquer. On peut faire comme si s’était rien passé, ça me va tout aussi bien.

\- Oh putain vous m’enlevez une aiguille du pied… » Le druide se réjouit un peu malgré lui.

Peut-être qu’il ne savait pas qu’il avait blessé l’enchanteur, peut-être même que ça lui était passé au-dessus de la tête complètement, mais son égo en était quand même très visiblement attaqué… Il finit de corder son chargement, écrasant de sa botte les dernières cendres rouges qui restaient de leur feu de camp.

Ils étaient déjà en route, dans le silence, quand il entendit Merlin le rattraper.

« - Mais vous avez… ‘Fin… » Merlin s’éclaircit la gorge. « Vous avez bien dormi au moins ? »

Élias grinça des dents. C’était à peine s’il sentait la rigidité du sol sur ses muscles, à peine s’il avait bougé… Il avait dormi d’un sommeil sans rêves, comme un nourrisson, comme s’il avait été touché par la mort pendant un instant. Et pour la première fois, depuis très très longtemps, sans interruptions.

En sommes…

« - Non. » Il attaqua en accélérant le pas pour essayer de le fuir. « Vous ronflez comme un veau, c’est affligeant. »

Ils en restèrent là. Suivant le chemin tracé dans les sous-bois détrempés et abandonnant derrière eux les géants de bois et les histoires douces qu’ils se racontaient entre les heures impies de la nuit pour essayer de glaner du sommeil. Le camp d’Arthur à l’orée de la forêt les accueillit sans grandes pompes, et effaça encore toutes les dernières traces de compromis, la journée ronflant loin des préoccupations nocturnes. Affreusement longue, mais pas suffisamment épuisante.

Alors quand tomba la nuit suivante, Élias dut constater, un peu sans contre cœur qu’elle était tout aussi froide...

Il avait glissé son lit de camp jusqu’à l’autre côté du feu, se maudissant intérieurement en atteignant celui du druide.

« - Merlin… » Il prononça. La gorge un peu sèche et l’impression très désagréable d’être redevenu un gamin, perdu dans l’immensité bretonne. « Merlin, vous dormez ?

\- _Dormais_. » Le druide corrigea, redressant sa tête vers lui. « … S’passe quoi ? »

Élias ne donna pas un mot de plus, lâchant sa paillasse à côté de la sienne, et glissant à côté du druide qui avait les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« - Vous en parlez à qui que ce soit… » Élias menaça, enfonçant son index dans le poitrail de l’autre, front contre front et ses yeux otages des siens. « … Je vous étripe. »

Merlin resta muet un instant mais passer le choc initial, il hocha la tête. Ses mains parlèrent pour lui, s'affairant autour de sa taille, lui provoquant un frisson quand son corps épousa le sien sans accrocs.

« - Qui va me croire de toute façon ? »


End file.
